404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Exit Salida
"Exit Salida" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his seventh studio album, Steelhead. The song is a spoken word story about a 1600's manor setting on fire. Lyrics The Hutchenson's were an unknown family to basically everyone in the town. Everybody knew their name, but nobody really knew who they were, or what they were about. There were myths floating around that maybe they were secretly witches, and that everyday they would cast spells and cause misfortune to others. This wasn't true of course, but it was fun for the townsfolk to speculate on what was happening at the Hutchenson's place. The townsfolk were pretty sure that the Hutchenson's had children, it was speculated that there were five children but no one knew for sure. The tax collector and the postman were likely the only two human beings to ever see the Hutchenson's in person. Maybe a few of the children in the town caught a glimpse of Mrs. Hutchenson while they were playing games to see who could get the closest to the Hutchenson's house. Some children told their parents that Mrs. Hutchenson would sit at the window and cast her spells, but the elders of course rejected this notion entirely. Still, the witch trials that went on seemingly each month made it hard for the children and even some parents to deny that something fishy could be going on with the Hutchenson's. It really is a shame that the only time any of the townfolk ever got a chance to know anything about the Hutchenson's was the night they all smelled the smoke. Each townsperson left their cottages to come and see what it was they were smelling. It was probably another forest fire, they thought. They had plenty of those each year. After all, they were living in a dense forest, and sometimes the campfires spiraled out of control. It didn't take long, however, for them to notice the billowing grey clouds rising endlessly from the Hutchenson's plantation. Some of the townsfolk stood by and watched in awe, while others ran to help. Perhaps they were only running because they were anxious to finally see the Hutchenson's for once in their lives, to see if maybe they really were witches. But no one was exiting the mansion. Through the windows the townspeople saw nothing but a bright orange glow, and the front door remained shut. Inside the Hutchenson house, Timothy Hutchenson was banging repeatedly on his locked door, clutching onto a small teddy bear that his grandmother had knit for him. He was a very small child, so small and so young that he did not even know how to unlock his own door. It was for this reason that his mother would lock him in his room as punishment for disobeying. It was simply time-out, truly. Or at least, that was the intention. But on this night, it was Timothy's puzzle to solve. He needed to learn, and he needed to learn quick, for the entire time the fires were raging, nobody came to open his door. He banged, and he banged, and eventually one of the small golden door hinges came a bit loose. Timothy pulled and pulled on the golden door handle, but it was too hot for him to pull any more than once at a time. After about twenty-two pulls, the lock came loose. Perhaps it melted away, or perhaps it was just a faulty lock. It didn't matter to Timothy. He ran to his mother's room so that he could leap into her arms and hug her as she carried him out. Upon opening the door, however, a blast of heat and flame exploded from the room. Timothy fell to the ground, his face now badly burnt. He knew what he had to do now. Forgetting about the chance to reunite with his family, timothy ran to front door to escape on his own. "Run to the exit door, Timmy," he thought. "Run. Run. Run to the exit door." The townsfolk outside witnessed the front door finally lunge open, but flames engorged all they could see inside. They all watched as a burning, squirming child fell face first onto the gravel in front of the house. Run to the exit door Timmy. Run. Run. Run to the exit door. Category:Songs